My bodyguard
by Beleen'ewe
Summary: Siempre se consideró una persona con mala suerte... Una persona que, constantemente, se mantenía en peligro. "—Yo estoy aquí para protegerte de cualquier cosa que te suceda, ¿entiendes? —cogió sus manos y le sonrió dulcemente, mientras que ella lo miraba desconcertada, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que hablaba."


**Hola! :3.**

**Esta historia se me ocurrió después de leer el manga ****_Dengeki Daisy _****(el cual es muy genial^^), y pensé en hacer algo parecido a eso, aunque no tiene mucho parecido... Ojala les guste e-e.**

**Disclaimer: D! Powerpuff Girls Z no es de mi propiedad. **

**Enjoy!**

***.**

**.***

***.**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: **Mala suerte.

_—¡Tú las traes! —exclamó el infante antes de tocar mi hombro y huir despavorido en una dirección contraria. _

_—¿Otra vez yo? —murmuré incrédula._

_Esa era la décima vez que alguien me decía 'Tú las traes', y era la décima vez que me preguntaba si acaso era demasiado lenta para que todos me alcanzaran con facilidad. _

_Suspiré sonoramente y recorrí toda la calle con la mirada, tratando de visualizar a la persona que estuviera más cerca de mí, la cual sería más fácil de atrapar para decirle '¡Tú las traes!' para luego salir corriendo y continuar con el aburrido juego del cual todos eramos participes. _

_Para mi mala suerte, todos ya habían tomado una gran distancia de mí, por lo que me vería obligada a correr de una dirección a otra, a la espera de que uno de los niños fuera lo suficiente estúpido como para cruzarse en mi camino._

_Miré hacia el otro lado de la calle, en donde un pequeño niño de mi edad permanecía oculto tras un bote de basura, confiado en sí mismo de que no era visto por nadie. _

_Comencé a caminar, segura de que por fin podría decirle a alguien '¡Tú las traes!' y volver a huir junto con los otros niños, mientras que aquel niño que 'Las traía' se desesperaría tratando de atrapar a alguien, justo como estaba yo en aquel momento. _

_En mitad de la calle, oí un chirrido que hizo mis oídos vibrar. Alcé mis manos hasta mis oídos, tapándolos con desesperación._

_—¡Quítate de ahí! _

_La voz de algún niño que jugaba con nosotros retumbó en mis oídos. Lo siguiente que pude oír, fueron unos bocinados, que parecían estar a unas cuantas pulgadas de mí pequeña persona. _

Ese fue el día en el que sufrí mi primer accidente, luego de ése, vinieron muchos más: Caídas en bicicletas, caídas de escaleras, choques con postes, perros mordiéndome, gatos arañando mis brazos y piernas, picaduras de arañas y más. Aunque, después de un tiempo, me fui acostumbrado a mi mala suerte.

Cualquiera diría que, mi horrible mala suerte, comenzó el día en el que un camión de verduras me atropelló, pero no fue así; todo el asunto de la mala suerte comenzó cuando... cuando nací.

El día de mi nacimiento, mi madre murió. Un mes después, mi padre, el cual estaba sumido en una profunda depresión debido a la muerte de mi madre, se suicidó. En ese entonces, mi abuela, mi única pariente, una mujer de belleza y fortuna, decidió hacerse cargo de mí, abandonando su trabajo de actriz en el transcurro. Pero cuando cumplí doce años, en plena pubertad, mi abuela falleció de una enfermedad al corazón. Fue ahí cuando quedé sola, por lo que el gobierno comenzó a hacerse cargo de mí hasta cumplir los diecisiete años, la edad que tengo ahora, la cual acabo de cumplir hace menos de un mes. Desde aquel día, en la celebración de mi nacimiento, me dieron la posibilidad de vivir sola en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, un departamento con todos los gatos pagados. Por supuesto que no me negué.

—Mi cabello está horrible —cogí el cepillo para el cabello y comencé a cepillar mi cabello rubio por milésima vez en viente minutos. Éste no parecía querer ser peinado. Resignada, me hice dos coletas a cada costado de mi cabeza y volví a mirarme en el espejo—. Así está mejor.

Tomé mi bolso y salí de mi departamento a paso apresurado.

* * *

_—_Y como todos saben —oí la voz del maestro hacer eco en la sala de clases,—, hoy es el día de la excursión al parque de atracciones —se oyeron exclamaciones de alegría por todo el salón—. Espero que todos hayan traído la autorización de sus padres, de no ser así, tendrán que quedarse aquí.

—Parque de atracciones... —murmuré, y me acomodé en mi asiento.

Mi asiento estaba situado a un costado de la ventana que daba al patio de la escuela, en donde los alumnos practicaban deporte al aire libre. Como era de mañana, y el aire en la mañana era muy reconfortante, mantenía siempre la ventana abierta.

—¡Eh, Miyako! —volteé al llamado de mi nombre, mi vista se fijó en una muchacha de cabello marrón alborotado—. Tú no irás, ¿cierto?

—Sí iré —respondí, sabiendo lo que vendría después.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —fabricó un gesto de sorpresa fingida—. ¿Y quién te dio la autorización, tus padres, los que están bajo tierra? —luego de eso, comenzó a reír exageradamente, mostrando esa hilera de dientes afilados y sucios, en los cuales se podían visualizaran pequeños restos de comida.

—Shirogane, silencio —dijo el maestro con voz cansada.

Ella, por supuesto, hizo caso omiso al maestro y siguió con sus burlas.

Yo desvié mi mirada a la ventana junto a mí. Fue ahí cuando noté una figura redonda de color blanco dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia mí.

—Va a doler.

Apreté mis ojos al momento en que la figura redonda se estrelló contra mi cabeza. Sentí como mi cuerpo de desequilibraba y mi vista se nublaba. La sala de clases por fin se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que caí al suelo, y la risa chillona y burlona de la chica anterior inundó la habitación.

* * *

—Eh... Hola —saludé cortes mente a la anciana que se mantenía ordenando unos medicamentos en unos estantes—. ¿Puedo pasar? —le pregunté, ella estaba de espaldas a mí.

—Claro, adelant... —se volteó lentamente, y en cuanto me observó por completo, suspiró—. Y ahora, ¿qué te ha pasado, pequeña? —me preguntó dulcemente.

—Una pelota de béisbol me golpeó la cabeza —le explique mientras entraba lentamente a la vez que sujetaba mi cabeza con mi palma.

—Toma asiento. Déjame terminar de ordenar estos medicamentos y te daré una bolsa de hielo, ¿está bien?

—Está bien —caminé hasta una de las camillas, me recosté en una de ellas boca arriba, observando el techo de un color tan blanco que hacía que me doliera aún más la cabeza.

Mi vista al techo blanco fue interrumpida por la anciana de voz dulce.

—A tí siempre te están sucediendo cosas así, ¿no? —me preguntó mientras colocaba una pequeña bolsa de hielo sobre el lugar hinchado.

—No... no siempre.

Mentira.

Siempre me sucedían cosas así. Todos los días. Cada dos horas o más. Se había vuelto rutina.

—¿No estuviste aquí la semana pasada por un corte leve en tu brazo?

Suspiré.

—¿No irán tú y tu salón a una excursión hoy?

—Ah, sí.

—¿Y no irán?

—Sí iremos —asentí lentamente con la cabeza, deteniéndome enseguida al momento en que sentí el dolor punzante—. Pero iremos luego del descanso. El maestro dijo que me esperaría para ir, ya que el golpe no era tan severo.

—Y tiene razón —observó mi cabeza, en el lugar donde estaba hinchado exactamente—. Si mantienes este hielo sobre tu cabeza, la hinchazón disminuirá muy pronto.

—Qué alivio.

* * *

Y tal como dijo la enfermera; la hinchazón disminuyó luego de unos minutos. Y gracias a eso, pude ir al parque de atracciones, aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco estaba muy entusiasmada por ir.

—Bien, alumnos —una vez más, la voz del maestro llamó la atención de todos—, nos reuniremos aquí dentro de tres horas —anunció—. Sean puntuales.

Y así, todos se reunieron en grupos y se fueron en diferentes direcciones. Y yo quedé sola.

—Veamos... —miré mi alrededor, viendo todas las atracciones, las cuales eran horriblemente altas y extremas—. Definitivamente no me subiré a ninguna de esas.

Seguí caminando, encontrándome con atracciones aún más altas.

Suspiré resignada.

—Tendré que subirme a una de esas, no quiero pasar las siguientes tres horas sentada en una banca —pensé para mí misma.

Caminé a la que parecía más inofensiva: La montaña rusa. Los vagones eran de tres personas. Me senté en uno de ellos, en el asiento del costado, los otros dos seguramente permanecerían vacíos.

El juego aún no partía, ya que tenía que esperar a que más gente subiera a él.

—Qué aburrido —murmuré.

—¡Esta vez no seré yo la que va a llorar! —escuché el grito de una chica, miré hacia mi costado y noté que una muchacha de unos tres o cuatro años mayor que yo, de cabello negro hasta más abajo de los hombros y de orbes verdes se sentaba junto a mí.

—¡Ya lo veremos! —a su lado, un chico que parecía de la misma edad que ella, de cabello negro y orbes también verdes, gritaba burlón.

Ambos se sentaron junto a mí, y el juego comenzó.

Lentamente, el vagón comenzó a subir hasta llegar a la cúspide del juego, el cual era verdaderamente alto. Miré hacia abajo; la gente parecían hormigas. Las personas que estaban junto a mí discutían, ajenos a la altura del juego.

—Por favor, no comiences a llorar, me dará vergüenza —le dijo el chico a la muchacha, la cual comenzó a reír burlona.

—Deberías decirte eso a tí mismo —contraatacó.

El juego comenzó a bajar lentamente. Cerré los ojos, espantada. Aún podía oír la discusión de los chicos de al lado.

—No debí haber subido.

El juego dio un tirón, y luego de ese tirón, bajó a toda velocidad.

Mientras el juego daba vueltas, oí un fuerte grito acompañado de unas fuertes carcajadas. Me armé de valor para abrir los ojos. Una vez que los abrí, vi como el chico de cabello negro gritaba aterrado y la chica junto a él se reía a fuertes carcajadas. Las carcajadas de la chica se me contagiaron, y así, ambas reíamos en medio del juego.

El juego se detuvo, pero no las carcajadas burlescas de ambas.

—¡D-dejen de reírse! —protestó él, avergonzando.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó la chica, mientras reía—. ¿Lo oíste gritar? ¡¿Lo oíste?! —me preguntó mientras reía, yo asentí divertida.

El chico se cruzó de brazos y, poco a poco, ambas dejamos de reír.

—Tenemos que ir a otra atracción —dijo derrepente la chica de cabello negro—. ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? Iremos a esa de allí —apuntó a un juego aún más alto del que nos habíamos subido.

Tragué en seco.

—No, paso.

—Jaja, está bien —ambos bajaron de la atracción—. ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Adiós! —se despidió el chico junto a ella, y ambos corrieron hacia la siguiente atracción.

Bajé del juego y comencé a caminar.

Me topé con un puesto de algodón de azúcar. Revisé mis bolsillos en busca de dinero, encontrando sólo pelusas.

—Ten —una chica de cabello peli-rrojo, con un lazo rosa sujetando su cabello y de orbes de igual color me extendió un algodón de azúcar—. Es de muestra, por favor, acéptalo —sonrió.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté incrédula. Ella asintió—. Gracias.

—De nada —volvió a sonreír y siguió ofreciendo algodón de azúcar a las demás personas.

Seguí caminando, buscando en cuál atracción tendría que subirme.

—¡Oh, La Rueda de la Fortuna! —exclamé cuando mis ojos azules se posaron sobre aquella atracción.

Caminé hasta allí y noté que no había mucha gente en la fila, unas tres o cuatro personas. Junté mis cejas, confundida.

La fila comenzó a avanzar, y la gente comenzó a subir a los primeros vagones. Miré hacia la persona que controlaba el juego; un tipo de piel pálida, lentes de sol y con una gorra gris, cabello negro y que masticaba grotescamente una goma de mascar verde. Estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyado en los controles del juego.

Subí a uno de los vagones y como era la última en la fila, subí sola.

El juego comenzó a andar, dando lentamente una vuelta tras otra. Desde ahí se podía ver todo Tokio.

—Woow~.

El juego emitió un chirrido y, derrepente, se detuvo de golpe. Para mi obvia mala suerte, quedé en la parte más alta de La Rueda de la Fortuna. Miré hacia abajo, preocupada. La gente comenzaba a detenerse al rededor de la atracción, todos mirando hacia arriba. Las personas que habían subido antes que yo, tuvieron la suerte de que, al momento en que la atracción se detuvo, quedar cerca del suelo, así todos pudieron bajar, menos yo, claro, que estaba en la parte más alta.

La Rueda de la Fortuna dio un fuerte tirón, avanzó un poco y se volvió a detener, provocando que mi vagón se balanceara de atrás para adelante.

—Cielos.

Comencé a oír gritos desde abajo. Volví a mirar hacia aquella dirección y abrí bien mis ojos, impactada; un chico de cabello rubio despeinado trepaba a través de los barrotes de La Rueda de la Fortuna hasta llegar a mi vagón. En cuanto llegó, me sonrió.

—¡Hola! —exclamó.

Y por segunda vez en el día, me cuerpo se desequilibro y mi vista se nubló.

* * *

**Qué les pareció? ¿Merece un segundo capítulo? También, ¿merece comentarios? **

**¡Nos vemos! **

***.**

**.***

***.**


End file.
